So What Happens Next
by YourPersonalHeroinextwilightx
Summary: Bella almost dies and edward has to change her into a Vampire. Bella is furious with why she was changed and when reality sets in she realizes "so what now"
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**B pov**

I had never pictured it this way. Being bit by Edward, I thought would be graceful, elegant and happy. Well not for me.

I was in pain. The last thing I could remember was a loud splash and there I was, laying half-dead in the ice cold water id once almost died in before. But this time it wasn't my fault.

The sounds around me were loud. "Bella Baby" I heard Edwards dreamy, velvety voice yelling for me. I was lying on a something cold and hard. I suddenly realized I was lying on cold stones by the lake.

"Edward, whats-" I couldn't finish Edward cut me off

"shhhh don't talk its okay, ill explain later" Suddenly Edward cool breath was close to my neck. What was he doing? A kiss? No it couldn't be. His breath was soft and smooth but ice cold as usual.

Suddenly he bit, right at my neck. I was not planning on this, here, today, right now. With excruciating pain I yelped. It felt like a thousand knives cut through my neck and my arms and my legs. The venom was spreading quickly. I only had seconds and then it was pain for weeks. I began to cry, loudly. This was horrible, definantley not my plan. My mind began racing. How will I hunt, what will I tell Charlie. Everything went black.

"Bella! No shhhhh don't yell. Jake will hear" Edward whispered in a shouting tone "shhhh don't talk its okay, ill explain later"

But I couldn't help it. This hurt like when James bit me, times a million. But this time I didn't know what was happening. When I finally realized I was on my way to the undead world, when reality kicked in, I passed out. This wasn't right, this wasn't romantic or happy. I wasn't excited, this wasnt a choice of not mine but Edwards.

I felt the wind whooshing through my hair as Edwards arms were tightly rapped around me. He was running, carrying me through the forest back to his house. From there I was set on his couch, in his room, alone, cold and dead. I was waiting, waiting for something horrible to come and save me from this horrible thing I had been put through. The pain was like never before. How could all the Cullens have dealed with this because they all did. And now their fine? No more pain? Something wasn't right and I was hoping that eventually it would all come together, somehow and I would be over the pain. But with all these thoughts in my head I sat there, dazed, confused, horrified. I couldn't sleep and I couldn't move so sitting, quietly, alone and silently seemed like the best and only option in my suckish situation.

**E pov**

I was running,fast through the woods. There she was, her silky hair was all I could see floating in the cold water Alice had seen her in before. Tears welled up in my eyes but nothing came.

I jumped into the water and grabbed her. She was cold, almost dead. I was furious. Stupid Rosalie how could she do this.

"Bella baby!" I began to yell. This was horrible, wait till im done here I cant wait till I can get my hands on Rosalie. She will regret this one 100 percent.

"Edward whats-" i cut her off I couldn't let her talk, that was putting her in more danger.

"shhhh don't talk its okay, ill explain later" I explained to her softly.

I bent my head closer to hers. I wanted to kiss her, but I know what happens when I do. I got close to her neck. Her pulse was racing. I knew this would be hard but it was for her good. This felt selfish but I couldn't let her go.

I got close to her neck and bit. It was quick, I was surprised I could stop. She was shaking, I knew how she felt. The pain is horrible and excruciating.

She was now yelling. This was painful to watch. I looked away quickly then looked back.

"Bella! No shhhhh don't yell. Jake will hear" I was scared of the possibilities if Jake found out. "shhhh don't talk its okay, ill explain later"

I knew why she was yelling I just couldn't put her in danger so I hushed her down and when she was finally calm I whooshed her off her feet and began to run.

We ran through the forest. She was still yelling so I kept my hand over her mouth so no one could hear. We ran quickly to my hidden forest house. There stood Rosalie, ashamed of what she'd done she looked away. I ran her upstairs and sat her on my couch. I kissed her hair and then ran downstairs. Me and Rosalie needed to have words.


	2. Jeoulousy and A Friendship

**B pov**

Weeks passed on and on. And there I sat on the black couch in Edwards room. I hadn't moved. When I finally got the nerve to move I sulked down the stairs, to find Edward. He was surprised to see id moved. Of course I was gonna move, I needed to know what had happened a few weeks ago. I know for sure I didn't attempt suicide.

"Hey Edward, um can we talk" I watched as all the golden eyes of the Cullens starred at me. "Alone that is." We walked up and sat on the couch I felt now resented me.

"Explain to me exactly everything" I declared in a frustrated tone

"Bella what happened was, Rosalies jealousy got the best of her. She realized she really still didn't understand why I loved you and decided that I might take interest in her if you were dead. So she picked you up when you were sleeping, took you to the exact cliff you dived off of and dropped you, hundreds of feet in the air. But thanks to Alice she saw everything and we were able to get there quick enough. When we finally got there you were at the bottom, ninety percent dead. I quickly retrieved you and my only option was… well to bite you. It was either I bite you or you die and the second one would have killed me. I cant let you go Bella, you are my life."

"Oh well this is –"

"Bella I know this isn't how you planned the transformation but-" I cut him off

"Well obviously, I mean come on I wanted this to be a romantic thing, nice and elegant but instead it was out of jealousy and fury. Poor Rosalie, I can only imagine how awful she fells,"

"Yes she does. But that still doesn't make up for what she did. What she did was horrible. She considered going to Voltuerra. We convinced her not to. She really wants to talk to you"

"Send her up"

"Okay hold on" he gracefully called for her and within seconds she was at the couch, I could tell she really wanted to talk to me. She was her usual self. Looking stylish, like a model. She was wearing a gorgeous white and black dress that was tight. Definitely a Rosalie exclusive. With it she wore black and white stiletto plaid heels. I had to face the facts, Rosalie looked good in well, anything. **[to see the dress and the shoes view my profile the link will be there]**

"Rosalie before you say anything –"

"No Bella let me begin. I feel so horrible. What I did was horrible and wrong and I could totally understand if you never forgive me. I don't know where it came from; it was awkward a sudden spur of jealousy."

"Rosalie, its okay. I really do forgive you"

"I knew you would say that but really you shouldn't forgive me. I practically killed you. Well I did because my stupid decision led to Edwards's decision to stop your heart and turn you into a blood sucking vampire" she was just babbling on and on as she usually did.

"Rosalie I know you feel horrible, but I do really forgive you. I know it didn't happen the way I planned but I got what I wanted and now I will be with you guys forever"

"Awww Bella Thanks so much"

"You know what, im really starting to like you rose,"

"I hate to say it but im liking you too!"

"Friends?" I questioned still not knowing her answer; she's very weird when it comes to that stuff, knowing her it could go either way.

"Of course!"

"Aww thanks!" I stated, relieved. And at that moment a smile froze on my face when I realized I had a friend forever, literally.

**R pov**

I felt horrible. By now Bella knew what I had done. I bet she hates me. She will never forgive me and even if she did I didn't deserve it, I could've killed her.

I could hear them talking. I heard every word they said and it felt wrong. I was eavesdropping. If Edward knew he would strangle me so I just walked away in my sorrow and sat down.

"Rosalie Bella would like to talk to you" Edward called from upstairs. I ran up, I had to talk to her. This was important. I wasn't going to loose a moment of what I had to say to her, what I did was wrong and she had to know I knew what I had done was wrong.

"Rosalie before you say anything –" She started

"No Bella let me begin. I feel so horrible. What I did was horrible and wrong and I could totally understand if you never forgive me. I don't know where it came from; it was awkward a sudden spur of jealousy." I had to get that off my chest

"Rosalie, its okay. I really do forgive you"

"I knew you would say that but really you shouldn't forgive me. I practically killed you. Well I did because my stupid decision led to Edwards's decision to stop your heart and turn you into a blood sucking vampire" I was just babbling on and on as she usually did.

"Rosalie I know you feel horrible, but I do really forgive you. I know it didn't happen the way I planned but I got what I wanted and now I will be with you guys forever"

"Awww Bella Thanks so much"

"You know what, im really starting to like you rose,"

"I hate to say it but im liking you too!" I've always wanted to be her friend, it was just hard.

"Friends?" she questioned

"Of course!" I yelled and I hugged her.

"Aww thanks!" she stated. She sounded relieved. And at that moment a smile froze across her face, it was an odd smile like she had something on her mind. But I didn't care, I had a friend for life.


	3. Human Vs Vampire

**B pov**

I watched as the trees passed my window in my shiny new silver convertible Porsche. I was out for the first time in a while, but this was my first time out as a vampire. How hard could it be I mean I could probably handle this on my own, seeing as I had great self control?

I was going to the Port Angeles, I needed a new outfit seeing as I needed to match my new vampire beauty. I was planning to be in and out of the small boutique but plans changed as soon as I walked in the door.

I could smell the humans. But one stood out to me the most. A male around my age was starring at me. I tried to ignore him but he smelt as if he blood would be sweet, so I knew this was going to be hard.

I followed him till we were alone. Suddenly I pounced on him with all my power and began to suck his blood. I knew I was breaking rules but who cares. I took my time this was my first and possibly only time I would ever be able to taste something as sweet as what I used to be. This was amazing, this was free and this was a crime. But I was dead and so was this man id just killed. What Id done felt good, it felt free.

When I was satisfied I got in my Porsche and drove home. Seeing as id never hunted before and Edward had to teach me they all knew what id done and I suddenly felt awful. My stupid eyes gave it all away with the golden color. I totally could've gotten away with it if it weren't for my eyes!

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Edward was astonished

"Edward I can explain, really. He was so sweet. His blood was tender and smooth like nothing id tasted as a human, I couldn't resist. And I needed my experience; everyone here has killed a human, im not alone."

"Bella its not that its just I thought you never would. I was guessing you were too gentle, too kindhearted to kill a human. But you did it all by yourself congrats! Now no more humans, only strictly animals, you promise?"

"I promise"

"Thank you" then he kissed me. Our cold lips meeting for the first time in a while. It felt sweet, free. We were no longer forbidden lovers.

I ran upstairs to try on my new outfit. I wanted to impress Edward.

The outfit was different for me. It was a dress, a sea foam green color. Not too dressy just something cute that says "hey look at me" it was definitely an attention grabber. With it I wore white stiletto heels, very uncomfortable. This was not your average Bella Swan outfit but maybe it catch Edward attention, who knows.

I waddled down the stairs, as I almost fell in these heels. I wasn't going to fall I promised myself. But when I came into Edward sight I saw something id never seen before.

It was a smile, but not a happy one.

"Bella whets all this?"

"oh nothing, I……. uhh" I was stuttering, nervously. Wow this was stupid. "well, as much as I hate to admit it Im trying to impress you."  
"Bella I like you as you. Not in Gucci and expensive designer clothing. But as you. The Bella I met in Biology. My Stupid Lamb" I suddenly realized how many times he had mentioned that and I hit myself in the head and marched back upstairs.

**E pov**

I let her go out. She seemed okay and I thought, hoped she could handle herself. I heard her Porsche pull out of the driveway and within seconds she was gone, out for the first time as a vampire.

I was worried but I relaxed. I just sat there, alone.

She walked in the door. Her eyes were red. That was the color your eyes turn if you have drunken human blood. I know what she did and so did everyone else.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I was astonished

"Edward I can explain, really. He was so sweet. His blood was tender and smooth like nothing id tasted as a human, I couldn't resist. And I needed my experience; everyone here has killed a human, im not alone."

"Bella its not that its just I thought you never would. I was guessing you were too gentle, too kindhearted to kill a human. But you did it all by yourself congrats! Now no more humans, only strictly animals, you promise?"

"I promise"

"Thank you" I stated. Then at that moment I reached in and kissed her. Our cold lips meeting for the first time in a while. It felt sweet, free. We were no longer forbidden lovers.

She then ran upstairs. I had no idea what she was doing and I probably didn't want to know so I just waited for her return.

Then there she was. In a new dress and heels. This was very unusual for Isabella Marie Swan.

I smiled an unhappy, disappointed smile.

"Bella whats all this?"

"oh nothing, I……. uhh" she was stuttering, nervously. "well, as much as I hate to admit it Im trying to impress you."

"Bella I like you you as you. Not in Gucci and expensive designer clothing, but as you. The Bella I met in Biology. My Stupid Lamb" I had said that so many times, I felt silly.


End file.
